


The Bitter Pill

by EvilCatt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatt/pseuds/EvilCatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hated being so pathetic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bitter Pill

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here. Please be kind

Molly dangled her legs off her balcony and took another swallow of the cheap wine she bought for this occasion. She rolled the wine on her tongue and let it slide down her throat, savoring the bitterness. Things weren't always like this, cold and hard. She grimaced, her life was death by a thousand paper cuts. This last disappointment, was the last of a long line. She looked up at the night sky searching for answers, there were none to be found. The answer wasn't at the bottom of her wine bottle either. The answer might be at the bottom of another bottle, an amber vial to be exact. 

Everyone around her looked so happy, while she pretended. She was in her early 30's, had a great job, even her research was fully funded. On the surface it seemed like she should be complete. It was facade. The events of the past few years had taken their toll. A short tryst with a psychopathic serial killer, pining for a high functioning sociopath, faking the laters death, and a failed engagement with a so called nice guy all added up. It was overwhelming, too much for one person to carry. 

Liquid courage was coursing through her as she got up and uneasily re entered her small living space. It was ironic that she didn't even feel safe at home. Today the object of her affection entered her lab and reduced her to tears about her appearance and lack of social life. It wasn't any worse than usual but the last thing on a long list of last things. She approached the counter and retrieved the Amber vial that was key to her salvation. The bottle of clear alcohol would be perfect for her last cocktail. She rolled the tiny pills around in the bottle. Funny thing that something so small had so much potential to change so many lives. The contents might bring her, and others in her life, peace.

Her mobile phone vibrated and lit up. She knew who it was and what he wanted. Another fake apology or half assed compliment to make her feel stupid? Perhaps. Her entire life revolved around the great detective and now was her time to do something selfish and care for his feelings as much as he cared for hers. She flipped the lid on the bottle and drowned the contents with a mouthful of gin. For her there would be no note, who would care? The only thing that might phase him would be having to train a new pathologist to be as pliant she became. 

Her phone lit up again. She saw his name, he would have to wait forever just like she had for him. Molly didn't want this distraction. Now was her time to be purged of guilt and her undying love of him. She took the phone and stomped it till it stopped. The anger felt good. It was misplaced, but so satisfying. She was always more comfortable with the dead, now she would join them. No one would call her pathetic ever again. 

She stumbled a bit back onto her balcony, laid back, and watched the stars fade into darkness. Oblivion was warm and welcoming as her pain finally slipped away.


End file.
